El Jefe
by Darrinia
Summary: One Shot. Sebastian es el jefe de Blaine aunque su relación va más allá de lo estrictamente profesional


**N/A:** Este One Shot es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga **Yamii ¡Felicidades!** Espero que te guste.

Esta historia corresponde a la petición que se me ha hecho, apenas he tenido tiempo para crear la historia y escribirla, por lo que siento si en algún momento es confusa o hay algún error.

**ADVERTENCIA:** hay una escena hot con un vocabulario menos cuidado del que suelo usar aunque sigo pensando que en FF hay muchos fics más explícitos que el mío.

* * *

><p>EL JEFE<p>

Blaine estaba terminando de preparar el informe que su jefe le había pedido. Sus dedos iban muy deprisa sobre el teclado del ordenador mientras leía los datos de unos folios. Su jefe no tenía tiempo de leer todos los informes del departamento financiero, marketing y contabilidad para tomar la decisión sobre la adquisición de una nueva filial. Por eso le había pedido que lo hiciera él y le preparara un texto conjunto, mucho más resumido y destacando las partes más importantes. Para el moreno, la confianza que se había puesto en él era muy importante y no pensaba fallarle.

Cuando estuvo listo, le dio a imprimir y se fue a buscar dos cafés para entrar al despacho. Sabía que tendría que leerlo con su jefe y escuchar las preguntas que tendría si se había olvidado algo. Al volver, puso las dos copias en una carpeta y entró en el despacho de su jefe.

Sebastian levantó la mirada cuando el otro entró y le sonrió amablemente mientras señalaba la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. El moreno se sentó y le entregó a su jefe la carpeta con lo que acababa de terminar. El castaño comenzó a leerla en voz baja pero rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo. Era tarde y deseaba irse a casa. Llamó por teléfono a alguien y dio un par de órdenes.

– Todo preparado, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora. Necesito que me prepares todos los informes que tenemos sobre esa empresa y que busques las últimas cuentas anuales públicas. – El ojiverde comentó.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted? – El más bajo preguntó.

– Sabes que siempre puedes hacer más por mí. – Smythe insinuó con una mirada seductora.

El ojimiel le sonrió antes de levantarse y acercarse a su jefe. El más alto lo miró sin decir nada, esperando ver que hacía su empleado. Anderson giró un poco la silla de manera fácil para que quedaran justo de frente y se arrodilló. Sus manos llegaron al cinturón de Sebastian y lo soltó para después desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera. Blaine sacó el miembro semi-erecto de su acompañante y sonrió con malicia mientras miraba al otro. El castaño estaba confuso, no sabía lo que podía esperar.

El moreno pasó su lengua por el pene varias veces, haciendo que poco a poco se pusiera más duro. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del ojiverde cuando la boca del otro rodeó por completo su erección. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás de placer mientras el otro se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y comenzaba a preparar su entrada para recibir a su jefe más tarde.

El más alto enredó sus dedos en el cabello del otro, empujándolo para que bajara más mientras él subía las caderas para penetrar completamente su boca, hasta chocar con su garganta. El ojimiel se dejó dirigir, deseoso de satisfacer a Smythe en todo lo que pudiera. El secretario subía y bajaba la cabeza sacando y metiendo el pene de su boca.

Sebastian se corrió dentro del otro y Anderson tragó el semen sin protestar. El castaño lo levantó y lo besó con pasión acariciando el miembro del otro, que demandaba atención. El ojiverde agarró las caderas ajenas y le dio la vuelta, apoyándolo en el escritorio. Se agachó y separó las dos nalgas para pasar su lengua entre ellas, entreteniéndose un poco más en el ano, que estaba preparado para él. Metió su lengua dentro del otro, buscando enloquecerlo. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras el secretario se agarraba con fuerza a la mesa. Las piernas de Blaine temblaban de anticipación.

El jefe sacó un bote de lubricante del cajón del escritorio y puso abundante líquido espeso en su pene. Se incorporó y penetró al moreno con fuerza, sintiendo el ano del otro muy estrecho. Los dos gimieron por el placer. Smythe comenzó con las embestidas, rápidas y profundas, tocando la próstata del ojimiel y haciéndolo gritar de placer. Todo era pasión y desenfreno, la estrechez del más bajo era perfecta. Cada penetración causaba un gemido en el empleado, que se aferraba a la mesa para no caer y gemía mientras intentaba respirar.

Anderson se corrió, gritando de placer y manchando el escritorio con su semen. Sebastian notó que la entrada del otro se estrechaba aun más lo que hizo que enloqueciera. Dos embestidas a ese culo tan suculento hicieron que se volviera a correr, ésta vez dentro del más bajo.

Esperaron unos minutos sin moverse, acompasando sus respiraciones. Después, el castaño sacó su pene del otro y cogió unas toallitas húmedas del cajón de su mesa para limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho. No era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación y por eso estaba muy bien preparado.

Cuando los dos ya estaban vestidos, Blaine salió del despacho para terminar su trabajo. Sebastian sonrió y recogió todas sus cosas. Salió y se encontró al moreno dejando muchas carpetas e informes sobre la mesa. El joven recorría las estanterías y sacaba carpetas y papeles, preparando todo lo que le habían pedido.

– Espero que no tardes mucho, no creo que tu pareja pueda esperar a que llegues a casa. – El castaño comentó con una sonrisa.

– Por suerte sé donde tengo todo, no creo que me cueste más de media hora. No sé quién tendrá más ganas de que llegue a casa, mi novio o yo. – El moreno respondió.

– Si yo tuviera a alguien como tú en mi vida, lo ataría a mi cama para que no pudiera salir. – El ojiverde sonrió.

– Bueno... No me importaría que alguien que me ame me ate a su cama siempre que él esté atado a mí. – El más bajo comentó divertido.

– Yo me voy a casa. Nos vemos.

– Adiós señor Smythe.

* * *

><p>Blaine llegó a su apartamento con una sonrisa, no podía esperar a estar junto al amor de su vida.<p>

– Ya estoy en casa. – Gritó para que su novio lo escuchara.

– Estoy en la cocina. – La voz del otro sonó y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír con más intensidad. No podía creer en su suerte.

Caminó hasta la cocina después de dejar su abrigo en el armario de la entrada. Se quedó en la puerta viendo el espectáculo. Su pareja estaba cocinando. Llevaba unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera vieja. Encima de eso, lucía su delantal con el texto "besa al cocinero" en el frente. Su pelo castaño estaba revuelto, probablemente por lo nervioso que se ponía cuando no recordaba algún paso de la receta que cocinaba. Se movía por la encimera, preparando todo para la cena. Removía la salsa y cortaba las verduras para la ensalada, todo como si fuera una coreografía muy bien preparada

– Siento el retraso, se me hizo tarde en la oficina. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

– Media hora, no me ha dado tiempo ni a preparar la cena. – Sebastian se volvió y señaló la frase que estaba escrita en su delantal. El ojimiel sonrió y se acercó para darle un casto beso en los labios. – Aun así, tendré que hablar con tu jefe, no debería entretenerte tanto. – El más alto lo abrazó y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más intensamente. Al separarse, Smythe se apartó un momento. – ¿Pruebas la salsa?

– Claro. – El ojiverde cogió una cuchara y la metió en la cazuela para mojarla con un poco de la salsa. Acercó el cubierto a su pareja que saboreó lo que estaba cocinando el otro. – Deliciosa. Iré a cambiarme y pondré la mesa.

Anderson se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su novio antes de salir.

Sebastian y Blaine se habían conocido el día que el moreno empezó a trabajar para las empresas Smythe. Lo habían contratado como ayudante y secretario del hijo del propietario. Cuando la directora de recursos humanos los presentó, el castaño se enamoró rápidamente del otro. Le fascinaba la sonrisa tímida que le dirigía, como sus ojos se arrugaban cuando reía de verdad y no de forma fingida, como a lo largo del día la gomina iba perdiendo su fuerza, dejando ver algunos rizos rebeldes que asomaban por su frente... Era perfecto, al menos para sus ojos. Sin embargo, su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus recién estrenados sentimientos y le avisó de que no debía hacer nada. No era un joven que había conocido en un bar, había riesgo de que Anderson se sintiera intimidado e incluso que pusiera una denuncia por acoso laboral, un escándalo que no se podían permitir. Eso hizo que el ojiverde no hiciera ningún movimiento destinado a conquistar al moreno y que se dedicara a amarlo en secreto, observándolo cuando creía que nadie lo veía y fantaseando en cómo sería dormir a su lado. Por eso no se pudo creer la suerte que tuvo una noche lluviosa de abril.

_Sebastian salía del edificio en el que trabajaba y se encontró a Blaine esperando en la entrada. El moreno miraba desesperado al cielo, del que caían gotas a gran velocidad. Sabía que se mojaría, tenía que cruzar el parking del edificio y un par de calles antes de llegar a la parada del metro. La llegada del castaño lo asustó porque pensaba que tardaría en salir._

– _¿Tiene coche? – Preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa._

– _No, vengo en metro. – El más bajo respondió._

– _Va a mojarse antes de llegar a la parada. – El jefe frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que el otro se resfriara... Aunque sí le gustaba la idea de pensar en él totalmente mojado..._

– _Esperaré un poco y saldré cuando la lluvia amaine un poco._

– _O... – El más alto alargó la vocal e hizo una pausa antes de seguir. – Yo le llevo a su casa, tengo el coche ahí._

_Anderson se quedó asombrado al ver el reluciente Mercedes negro que estaba frente a él. _

– _Eso... – El secretario buscaba la manera de respirar. – Eso sería muy amable de su parte._

_Se dirigieron al coche bajo el paraguas de Sebastian y el castaño abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Blaine pudiera sentarse. Una vez el moreno se acomodó, el otro cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta para llegar al lado del conductor, abrió su puerta, entró y cerró._

– _¿Estás listo? ¿Te has puesto el cinturón? – El ojiverde preguntó mientras él colocaba el suyo. Había pasado a tutear al otro porque el ambiente se sentía demasiado íntimo para tratarse de "usted"._

– _Sí. _

_El jefe arrancó y el coche avanzó por las concurridas calles de Nueva York. La casualidad quiso que el ojimiel viviera muy lejos de su propia casa, incluso era fuera de Manhattan, haciendo que fuera consciente de lo tarde que llegaría a cenar. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Pasar tiempo con el más bajo se había convertido en algo que le encantaba. _

– _Es aquí. – El más bajo señaló un edificio y el otro paró en una zona de aparcamiento justo en frente de la puerta. – Muchas gracias por traerme. ¿Dónde va ahora?_

– _Al Upper West Side. _

– _¡Pero eso es Manhattan! Podría habérmelo dicho y haberme dejado en una parada de metro. Con eso habría sido suficiente. – Anderson gritó, vivía en el extremo del distrito Queens más alejado de Manhattan. Además de que el Upper West Side* no está cerca de su distrito, por lo que tenía que recorrer una gran distancia con el tráfico a esas horas y sin haber cenado._

– _No es problema y, por favor, tutéame. No estamos en la oficina. _

– _Tal vez deberías subir... Te invito a cenar para agradecerte que me trajeras. – Blaine sonrió. No podía evitar que le agradase pasar más tiempo con el otro._

_Los dos pasaron la noche cenando y charlando de sus vidas. Se conocieron mucho mejor y sobre todo, de manera más personal. Rieron, se divirtieron y coquetearon sin miedos, lejos de la oficina, lo que pasara allí sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Por eso, cuando se despidieron, se dieron un beso en los labios. Un beso dulce y tierno que supuso el principio de algo bello y hermoso._

Desde ese día, empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos fuera de la oficina. Los dos se fueron enamorando poco a poco, sintiendo especial cada paso entre ellos. No todo había sido perfecto. El primer problema fue el económico. Sebastian se preguntaba en qué gastaba el moreno su dinero porque siempre estaba al límite. Su padre lo descubrió cuando mandó hacer un informe sobre la familia del ojimiel. El castaño se ofendió porque no entendía que se investigara todo sobre su pareja, pero pronto comprendió que su progenitor sólo quería protegerlo. Así fue como el ojiverde se enteró de que Blaine mandaba mucho dinero a su familia porque Cooper, su hermano mayor, había tenido un accidente y tenían que pagar la fisioterapia para que volviera a andar. Cuando el más alto le ofreció a Anderson pagarle la terapia a su hermano, éste se ofendió. No quería el dinero de la familia Smythe, sus padres y él se encargaban de todo, porque que estuvieran juntos no significaba que su dinero también fuera de él.

Al final, Sebastian acabó ayudando a su pareja de otra manera. Le invitaba a cenar constantemente para que ahorrara en comida, lo llevaba y traía del trabajo para que no pagara transporte, lo llenaba de regalos para que no tuviera que comprar él nada... Cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera con tal de que Blaine estuviera menos presionado con los gastos.

No llevaban ni un año juntos cuando se fueron a vivir juntos. El castaño tenía su casa pagada, regalo de su padre cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. El moreno al principio se sintió incómodo porque sólo pagaba los gastos, pero pronto entendió que con su pareja no podía esperar lo contrario. Quería compartir con él todo, incluido su dinero.

Su relación era profesional mientras estaban en la oficina y muy pasional cuando estaban a solas. En el trabajo todos sabían que eran pareja pero muy pocos los habían visto cariñosos. Tanto así que ellos mismos bromeaban sobre eso, separando su parte jefe-empleado de su parte de novios.

El señor Smythe acabó aceptando la relación y en ese momento amaba al ojimiel tanto como a su propio hijo. Pudo ver con sus propios ojos que el amor entre ambos era puro y real. Por eso, cuando Sebastian le pidió permiso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no dudó en alegrarse.

Después de que la pareja cenara, el castaño sirvió el postre. Había comprado una tarta, por lo que puso dos trozos en dos platos. Después sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre una de las fresas que decoraba el dulce.

Cuando el moreno vio su plato, se quedó asombrado. Su mirada rápidamente se elevó para encontrar la de Sebastian, que le sonreía con amor. El castaño se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

– Blaine. Hoy hace cinco años que nos conocimos. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y quiero que todo sea eterno. Mi amor, mi vida, mi todo... ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

– Sí. – El ojimiel se puso el anillo y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarse a su pareja, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo por la fuerza con la que el más bajo se había lanzado a los brazos del otro. – El anillo es precioso pero no tenías que haberte gastado tanto... ¿Es un diamante?

– Sí, es un diamante, pero no me he gastado mucho. Era el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, sólo lo mandé a arreglar.

La pareja seguía en el suelo, ambos contemplando la joya que adornaba el dedo de Anderson.

Puede que su amor no fuera épico, puede que no necesitaran morir para demostrar la fuerza de sus sentimientos, puede que su vida fuera más fácil que las que se cuentan en las grandes novelas de amor, pero eso no hacía más débil sus sentimientos. A veces el amor es fácil (que no sencillo) pero eso no lo hace menos amor. Estaban enamorados, eso era innegable, y no deseaban cambiar ni un segundo de sus vidas porque sabían que su amor, aunque no fuera épico, sí era eterno.

* * *

><p>* No he estado en Nueva York, todo lo que he contado está sacado de Internet. Siento si hay algún error.<p> 


End file.
